Plans retors
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- saison 5. Diana Fowley et Scully ont une petite discussion et cela ammène une divergence d'opinons.


Plans…. retors.

&

Sommaire : L'Agent Scully et l'Agent Fowley ont une petite discussion, et une divergence d'opinons.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

&&&&&

L'Agent Fowley fulminait dans le petit habitacle qu'était l'ascenseur qui la ramenait aux étages supérieurs du Hoover building.

Mulder l'avait repoussé. Elle.

En dehors du fait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement rempli sa mission, voir pas du tout, c'était son amour propre qui en avait prit un coup.

Mulder et elle avait quand même vécu quelque chose. Il y a longtemps certes mais elle aurait pensé que ça avait compté pour lui, au moins un peu.

Elle tapa fortement du pied. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Scully.

Agent Spécial Dana Scully.

Rien que d'y penser ça la mettait hors d'elle.

*Ding*

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à l'Agent en question.

C'était bien sa veine.

Celle-ci lui fit un rapide hochement de tête auquel elle répondit automatiquement.

Son pied droit se remit à tambouriner de plus belle, interpelant Scully.

-Vous avez un problème Agent Fowley ?

Son pied s'immobilisa sur-le-champ.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Scully arqua un sourcil.

-Votre attitude.

Ce fut à son tour de soulever un sourcil défiant.

-Et elle vous dit quoi « mon attitude » ?

C'était dingue ce qu'un simple trajet en ascenseur pouvait s'avérer être long.

-Que vous avez un problème. Avec moi si j'osais m'avancer.

Bien joué.

Diana avança vers le panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur et en tira le signal d'arrêt.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Scully était loin d'être paniquée mais n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

-Je pense que vous et moi devons avoir une petite discussion.

-Sur…. ?

-L'Agent Mulder.

Bien sur, qui d'autre ?

Elle fut ravie de voir Scully devenir mal à l'aise.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler au sujet de Mulder ?

Diana se permit un large sourire décoratif.

-Je suis passée le voir tout à l'heure, il semblait crouler sous les rapports.

Scully était perplexe.

-Et ? Vous l'avez aidé ? Ou bien vous pensez que je ne fais pas bien mon job et que j'aurai du me trouver à ses cotés !?

Oh Scully sortait ses griffes. Bien, très bien même.

-A vrai dire, _heureusement_ que vous n'étiez _pas_ là.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Je pense que vous savait _parfaitement_ ce que cela veut dire.

Une lueur d'inquiétude furtive passa dans les yeux azur de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Et Diana Fowley s'auto-congratulait de cet état de fait.

-Vous mentez _très_ mal Agent Fowley.

-Vous êtes bien sure de vous.

Scully sourit d'un sourire énigmatique.

-Parce que j'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être.

-Alors j'avais raison tout à l'heure.

Elle avait murmuré ça presque pour elle-même.

-A quel propos ?

La réponse glissa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher.

-Vous et Fox. Vous êtes amants.

Scully eut un mouvement de recul.

-J'vous demande pardon ?!

Elle leva vers l'Agent Scully des yeux durs, emplis d'une colère sourde à peine contenue.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de nier Scully. C'est _si_ flagrant.

La colère s'empara alors de l'autre jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est SI flagrant Agent Fowley mais vos allégations sont fausses. Et si vous essayez de porter préjudice à Mulder, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre.

-Je ne ferai aucun mal à Fox.

Scully grinça devant l'air faussement innocent de Diana.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !

Quand le sarcasme était une arme, il pouvait faire bien des dégâts.

Scully s'approcha à son tour du panneau de contrôle et débloqua l'ascenseur.

-Vous savez _Diana_, ce que Mulder et moi partageons va au-delà de ce que vous avez connu avec lui. Au-delà même de votre compréhension. Et non, nous ne sommes pas amants.

*Ding* Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin.

Scully sorti sans se préoccuper de l'Agent qu'elle avait fini par mettre KO. Métaphoriquement parlant.

Diana, quant à elle, attendit plusieurs secondes, sacrément secouée par le coup que Scully venait de lui asséner.

En regardant la silhouette droite et fière de Scully s'éloigner, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait raison. Que Fox et elle avaient raison.

Elle ne pourrait pas se battre contre _ça_.

Mais Diana Fowley n'était pas femme à se laisser abattre.

Des plans retors ce n'était pas ce qui lui manquait. Et elle était bien décidée à voir jusqu'où tout cela allait les mener.

&&&&&


End file.
